Beat Of My Drum (Single)
' "Beat of My Drum"' is a song by British recording artist Nicola Roberts. It was released on 2 June 2011, by Polydor Records, as the lead single from Roberts' debut solo album, Cinderella's Eyes (2011). The song was simultaneously released with the on air on sale method, receiving no prior promotion. "Beat of My Drum" was written by Roberts, Dimitri Tikovoi, Maya von Doll and Diplo, and was initially produced by Roberts and Tikovoi. Written to feel British and fun, Roberts intended "Beat of My Drum" to be a song which people could sing and dance. "Beat of My Drum" is a dance-pop song which incorporates elements of indie pop, and has been compared to the work of artists including M.I.A. and Major Lazer. Lyrically, the song discusses Roberts' time in the girl band she was a part of, Girls Aloud; while part of the group, she felt undervalued in comparison to other members. "Beat of My Drum" garnered universal acclaim from music critics, with some describing it as more original than solo releases by other members of Girls Aloud; it was also compared to the work of artists such as Kelis and Robyn. Commercially, "Beat of My Drum" failed to make a large impact. In the United Kingdom, it charted at number 27, and number 26 in Scotland. In Ireland, the song peaked at number 37. In November 2011, after the demo of a Madonna track leaked onto the internet, fans and critics alike noted similarities to Roberts' "Beat of My Drum" for its cheerleader style chant, which went onto receive controversy in the media. The song's accompanying music video was directed by Wendy Morgan. It displayed Roberts performing in a hall with dancers. Roberts performed the song for the first time at the 2011 T4 on the Beach, as well as various other chat shows. Lyrics Once upon a time I pressed rewind Two left feet, I had no beat Baby in the corner learning quick Keep up, keep up, keep up Graduation take a bow See how strong you've made me now Two steppin' all over me, then cha cha cha cha I'm in! Oohh don't it make your heart go wow Oohh how I've turned this whole thing round Chorus L.O.V.E Dance to the beat of my drum Dance to the beat of my drum L.O.V.E Dance to the beat of my drum Dance to the beat of my drum Leader of the pack get on that track Swing your back and don't look back Captain attending, too much to handle Too hot, the pan goes pop Blow your trumpet like you do I put on my marchin' boots I know we can work it out Let's step into the groove Oohh don't it make your heart go wow Oohh how I've turned this whole thing round Chorus L.O.V.E Dance to the beat of my drum Dance to the beat of my drum L.O.V.E Dance to the beat of my drum Dance to the beat of my drum BREAKDOWN Chorus L.O.V.E Dance to the beat of my drum Dance to the beat of my drum L.O.V.E Dance to the beat of my drum Dance to the beat of my drum